Home To Me
by lilyrose284
Summary: Tommy and Kimberly are dating, but can a one night stand affect their lives and destroy their love forever. What will happened when there is a baby involved? Will the couple survive? Should they survive? All that and more. Enjoy and Review!
1. Another Sad Love Song

**Home To Me**

_Disclaimer: Don't Own PR, just using the characters, don't sue. _

_Home to Me is another great song by an up and coming artist, Josh Kelley. If you have heard his songs on shows like "Smallville and One Tree Hill" I definitely recommend buying his CD, great music. Just an all-around great person as well. _

_Hint: Italics displays location at times, conversations on the phone, flashbacks, you know the dilio_

Timeline: This story has occurred after Turbo and Space. Tommy Oliver is finishing up college about to head out working on paleontology digs throughout the world. Tommy was in his finally year, taking all the trips he could throughout college. He was about to embark on another dig in Australia and Europe in a few days with a very famous archaeologist, Anton Mercer. Kimberly Hart, American's heroine after her great win in the 1996 Olympics in Atlanta, she took home 4 medals that year, now is an inspiring actress with her own CD out there. A collection of songs she wrote. (Think of the female verison of John Mayer, a cute, sexy sounding music that will be the next best thing in the world)

Summary: Tommy and Kimberly are dating, but can a one-night stand affect their lives and destroy their love forever. What will happened when there is a baby involved? Will the couple survive? Should they survive? All that and more.

Enjoy!

>

>

>

>

**Chapter 1: Another Sad Love Song**

_Galaxy Star Apartments_

Just as Kimberly was about to take a sip of coffee, the doorbell rung. Kimberly split the coffee on her robe. She tried to clean it before going to give whoever was at her door so early a piece of her mind.

"WHAT!" She swung open the door in rage at the constant ringing and knocking.

"Good Morning to you too."

"Tommy, sorry."

"What did you do? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"This time, I actually got to pick which side I slept on last night."

"Ouch. Can I come in?"

"I don't know."

"Kimberly, we have to talk."

"You told me everything I needed to hear!"

"We don't...we ..I don't even know if it's true yet. She is waiting on the tests."

"Do you realize you are to leave in 3 days! We are to leave in 3 days!"

"I know."

"Look, I don't want to be late for my meeting." She went to walk away, but Tommy grabbed her arm.

"No. This is more important. We are more important."

"Are we!" She pulled away. "Were we so fucking important a month ago!"

"That is not fair." He held her shoulders to look at him. "I do love..."

"You know what is so unfair. I actually let you talk me into us again." She walked away from him. "I fucking let you!" She shook her head and ran up her stairs to her bedroom.

>

>

>

>

_JIVE INC LA_

JIVE productions were to produce Kimberly's next album after the success of her first one. They gave Kimberly all the creative power to do what she wanted, since that is what worked the last time, but since she moved on to JIVE, they did want her to do at least one of their songs for a hit and get her mainframe. She was to start touring, and Kimberly picked Australia first, since she wanted to be close to Tommy, but now that they were fighting, this meeting was to try to get out of that.

"Well, I hope you have packed? Flight for Australia is at 6:50 am, so I want you arriving at around 5:30."

"David, I wanted to discuss a change, maybe a delay." David Braxton was her manager, the man that got her foot in the door after hearing her perform in a club. He was a well-known manager, but something about Kimberly that night made him want to put her out there into the world. He worked for months to get her this tour deal, and Kimberly knew it.  
"Having second thoughts about a tour?"

"No, I mean, I want to do this tour, but maybe let's not start in Australia."

"We can't change it now, Kimberly. We have the vendors waiting for you. Are you getting nervous about performing for another act?" Kimberly had joined the mainframe of another group that was already big. She was to be their opening acts as they went to Australia and moved on to Europe. It was a great deal and a change from the small shows Kimberly did around California and west coast.

"No, I think...I know I'm ready."

"This wouldn't have to do what that boy again."

"That boy, David. He is not some boy, okay."

"I thought he was going to Australia as well and will be meeting up with you in Europe."

"He is. His trip is still on, I just..."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Something like that."

"Don't let that screw-up this chance. We have worked too hard for that."

"He'll be ready to see you now," the secretary said finally.

"Great." David held Kim's shoulders. "You look great, let's go wow them again." He took her hand and led her inside.

>  
>

Tommy came by JIVE and found Kimberly walking around. Tommy came up behind her Kimberly and placed his hand on her lower back.

"Hey."

"Excuse me," Kimberly went to walk away. Tommy followed, before pushing her down a secluded hall. "What is your problem!"

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't help."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that."

"Talk to me, Tommy. What exactly are we dealing with here?"

"I won't know until her test come in."

"And what will you do if she is pregnant!"

"Take responsibility."

"Marriage?"

"NO! I love you!" He cupped her face.

"You do?"

"Of course I do!" They kissed. "Here." He handed over a envelope.

"What is this?"

"Open it later, not now."

"I still have some things to sign and straighten out before our flight. How about lunch?"

"Sure. Your place, okay. I'll bring the food."

"Deal." Kimberly checked her water. "It's only 10. How about let's say 1."

"Perfect." He kissed her again. "I'll see you then."

>

>

Kimberly was carrying 3 huge suitcases down her steps near the front door, when there was knock at her door.

"IT'S OPEN!" Tommy walked in as Kimberly was piling up her bags.

"It's only gonna be 4 months, you know."

"Ha ha! I'm finished with clothes and shoes." Tommy laughed.

"Come on, lunch on the terrace would be great." Tommy took her hand and lead her through the doors to the outside balcony. Kimberly kicked off her slides and took a seat beside him. After eating, they retreated to Kim's bedroom where they made slow passionate love. Kimberly was lying on her back to Tommy's chest. both just resting. Kimberly was playing with one of Tommy's hands, while he stroked her shoulder and other arm. Her phone went off.

"Hello?" Kimberly sighed and pulled the sheet up to cover her chest. "Hi, Mom. Yea yea, I'm fine now. Yes, really, I'm okay. Of course. I understand. I can't wait too. Alright, tell Daddy I said hi. I'll call you when I arrive in Sydney, okay." Kimberly saw the envelope. "Yea, sure. I love you too. Bye." She hung up her phone and picked up the envelope. She laid back to Tommy as she opened it. "What is this?"

"You can't read?" She slapped his chest.

"How did you get this?"

"With skill."

"This is one of the most expensive restaurants ..."

"And romantic."

"Why?"

"Because you need it. We need it."

"Thank you." She kissed him.

>  
>  
>  
>

>  
>  
>  
>

Kimberly sat in front of vanity mirror curling her hair. Dressed in a lavender silk triple tier dress with pink 2-band slingbacks. She picked out her newly expensive dress that she was saving for tonight. Kimberly had Aisha on speakerphone as she was in Africa, having opened a hospital for animals and working on higher degree.

_**"So dinner, are you two okay now?" **_

"Yea. Been fighting for a week now, I guess it was time to end." Aisha laughed.

**"_You know, Kim, you are my girl, my best friend that I love deeply and I don't want to hurt but..." _**

"But what?"

**"_Has he told you his plans exactly?" _**

"Yes! Tommy said he would take responsibility, but in no way would he jump into marriage. And I have to agree with that. Marrying someone just because you got them pregnant, it's wrong, not just for you, but the child. I mean, look at my parents, if it wasn't for Tim or me..."

_**"But your parents are together again." **_

"True, that worked out in the end, but gosh, all the years of fighting over it. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

_**"What about Joan Do you think she wants this responsibility alone?" **_

"She won't be alone! Tommy and I will be there for her and the baby, always."

_**"You don't truly believe it will be that easy, I hope." **_

"Aisha, babe, I love you. Trust me, everything is fine." Tommy knocked on the door to her bedroom.

"Hey, the front door was open."

"Hey."

"Wow, Kim, you look beautiful."

_**"Thanks"**_

"Thanks." Kim looked at the phone.

"What is she thanking herself for?" Tommy asked.

_**"Hey, I was the one that picked out that dress in the catalog for Kimberly months ago!" **_

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Aisha."

**_"You're welcome. Enjoy your night." _**

"Ready to go?"

"In a minute. Aisha, I will call you when we arrive in Australia, okay."

_**"Okay. You take care and safe flight you two." **_

"Bye."

_**"Bye." **_

Kimberly clicked the end button.

"Okay, just give me a few seconds."

"Take your time."

>

>

>

>

_Dynasty Room_

Tommy watched Kimberly across the table from him as their plates arrived and they were eating.

"Do you like the salmon?"

"Uh, yea," Tommy said. "How is your pasta?"

"Great. Here, have a bite." She feed him some. "Good, huh?"

"Great." She smiled. Right before dessert was to be ordered, Tommy's cell phone went off. "Excuse me."

"Would you like dessert, sir?"

"Sure, Kim, just order me whatever you want." Tommy got up and left the table. The waiter handed over the small menu. Kimberly looked through it.

"Okay, the double chocolate cheesecake, looks great."

"2?"

"Uh, sure."

"Good choice." He took the menu and the few plates away.

"And a cappuccino."

"Of course, miss." Kimberly looked over and saw Tommy wasn't where the phone area was. She went to find him. Tommy was outside away from the restaurant yelling into his phone.

"NO! This is ridiculous! That is not my fault!" Kimberly came up behind him. "I can't! I can't delay this dig, it has be set for months now! Of course, I understand that. It's not that I don't care...this has nothing to do with Kimberly. This is us talking here, okay Joan. Fine, we can meet tomorrow again." Tommy felt someone behind him and turned to see Kimberly. "I'll call you in the morning. You too. Bye."

"So, what's going on? She is pregnant, huh?" Kimberly groaned and walked away.

"KIM, WAIT!" She went back inside and picked up her purse and jacket.

"I took the notion of making it to go," the waiter said bringing over a bag.

"Good night, Tommy." Kimberly left. Tommy looked over the bill quickly, tossing 2 hundred dollars to the table, before racing after Kimberly.

"Would you just hold up?" Tommy grabbed her arm as she raised it for a cab.

"WHY? You know, deep down, I wanted her not to be pregnant. How selfish is that? Do you want to know why? Because I knew it, I knew if it was true, I couldn't handle it. We couldn't handle it."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to be a father! And I will never be apart of it." A cab pulled up. "Good night, Tommy. Have a great life." She opened the car and slammed the door. Tommy groaned and hit the top of the cab before it pulled away.

>  
>  
>  
>

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!

:p


	2. What You Mean To Me

**Home To Me**

**Chapter 2: What You Mean To Me**

_Disclaimer: Don't Own PR, just using the characters. Trust me, you won't get much if you were to sue me, because I'm a broke college student :P_

_Sorry for the delay! Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it greatly!_

_Enjoy and Review!_

Kimberly walked passed the pool deck before onto her apartment. Tommy sped to Kim's place to catch her before she locks him out of her life for the second time this week. Tommy stopped Kimberly, by grabbing her arms and turning her to him.

"I don't love her! I love you!"

"Then why Tommy! Why did you fuck her!" Kimberly screamed crying now.

"I thought I lost you again."

"One fight. One disagreement over something that wasn't even worth it? We break up for one moment and you run to another woman! Should I expect that every time?"

"Of course not!"

"THEN WHY?" Tommy cupped her face with his hands. "How do I know? How can I ever trust you again?"

"Because I know you, Beautiful. I know you love me and I love you." He went to kiss her, but Kimberly moved her face away.

"My name is Kimberly Ann Hart. Don't call me Beautiful, you lost that right now."

"I've always called you Beautiful."

"Well stop it! I hate it! I hate that name! I am not beautiful! I hate it! And I hate you!" She shoved him. "I hate you!" Tommy miss-stepped and fell backward. He grabbed Kimberly and they both fell back into the pool. They resurfaced together. Tommy close to Kimberly after she pushed his arms away under the water. "I really hate you now." They stared at each other. Tommy pulled them under the waterfall. He rubbed his nose against her cheek, as they floated under the waterfall, the water crashing down on them. "Why are you here?"

"To love you."

"That's not what I meant?"

"It's what I'm saying. What you mean to me, you mean the world. Everything I do...I love you, and I don't...I can't lose you again." Tommy cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

>

>

>

>

A few hours later, Kimberly woke up in her bedroom. She moaned and slightly stretched along her bed. Just as she turned to her side, Tommy walked through her door carrying a box, 2 wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Kimberly sat up.

"Finally, I thought I wore you out." Kimberly smiled. She pulled the strap to her satin slip up.

"What is this?"

"Dessert. I had it in my car." She moaned. He poured the wine. Tommy opened the box and feed her a bite.

"So good," Kimberly said wiping her lip. Tommy kissed her after putting creme on her lips. He kissed her neck as Kimberly drank down her wine. They finished the cake, kissing every chance. Tommy pulled one strap down as he kissed her shoulder. Tommy kissed Kimberly down to her back. Kimberly pulled his boxers off, as he settled down on her. Kim's head turned to the side, as Tommy sucked on her collarbone heading south. Tommy's hands at the side to her v-string underwear, pulling the ties to it off. He kissed his way down, pulling her underwear with his mouth. Kimberly gripped his head tightly as she came. Just as her tongue came out to run across her top lip, Tommy kissed her. She could taste herself, as their tongues dueled. Tommy spread Kim's legs apart move as he pushed inside her.

"Oh," Kimberly gasped. Tommy gripped her hands, pinning them to the bed while he thrust into her. Moans elevated inside the room. Cries of love and passion surrounded the lovers. Kimberly rolled Tommy to his back as she pinned his hands to her bed. Tommy moaned. "Let's see how you like it," she whispered. Tommy closed his eyes to her pushing down on his chest.

"Oh, Kimberly, torture. Beautiful, you are killing me." He groaned. He sat up and took her breasts into his mouth. The grinding, the moans, groans came fast and often. Kimberly pushed Tommy back and got off him.

"What are you waiting for?" Tommy groaned at the sight of his true love, his Kimberly on her hands and knees. He got behind her, and the love making continued. Tommy bent down and placed his hands on top of her hands. Both climaxing together. They collapsed to the end of the bed, Tommy laying partially on her, his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They fell asleep.

>  
>  
>  
>

The next morning, Kimnerly woke up to feel kisses on her cheek and neck.

"What time is it?"

"Just 8," Tommy said. "I have to go."

"GO? Go where?"

"To meet Joan."

"Oh."

"I'll be back soon."

"Will you take those 2 bags downstairs for me." Tommy looked over at her small stack.

"Of course." He kissed her. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back."

"Okay." She pulled him back down for another kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." After several rounds of kissing, Tommy pulled away and took her 2 bags downstairs. Kimberly smiled and fell back asleep. Kimberly woke up a few hours later and found Tommy still gone. She wondered what was taking so long as she went to shower. Kimberly decided not to leave the last day to clean up, so she cleaned her place. Kimberly went to her favorite café to pick up some treats for the plane ride, when she saw Tommy and Joan at a café sitting outside talking. Kimberly pulled her sunglasses down to cover her eyes, as she watched Joan reach over and take Tommy's hand. Tommy not pulling his hand away madeKimberly storm away to her car and sped off.

>

>

>

>

_Sun Dragon Dojo and Fitness Center_

Kimberly stood infront of a punching bag, kicking, punching away. Rocky came over, it was his gym, she came to work out some major frustration and anger. He taught classes on the first floor. Second floor was the mainexercise room. Rocky being a great friend, wouldn't allow Kimberly to pay, but secretly she used another name, she wanted to help her best friend out anyway she could. It was Kimberly helping Rocky put down a loan in order to open this Dojo/Fitness Center. She had wanted the top floor as a studio, but gave up that when JIVE signed her.

"Hey, Kim." Kimberly kicked the bag harder. "Hello?" Rocky caught a right hook in the chin as he touched her shoulder to get her attention. "FUCK!"

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Kimberly quickly pulled her gloves off and bent down to check on Rocky.

"What a punch!"

"You okay?"

"Only my pride. Dang, girl. What's gotten you so angry?" Rocky was helped up.

"Nothing."

"Come on, girl. You can't lie to your Rocko." He put his arm around her. "Talk to me."

"Really, Rocky, I would...but I am just..not in the mood."

"You and Tommy, huh?" Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. But eventually, you two will be civil and back in love all over again."

"I don't think so, not this time."

"But, he's your lobster."

"What?"

"Lobster. Lobsters only mate once in life, and that mate is their soulmate. You were his first, he was your first. Trust me, lobsters."

"Whatever." Kim laughed.

"I got you to smile though."

"That you did. Thanks," Kimberly said.

"You're welcome. How about a real match to let out this frustration?"

"I'll hurt you," Kimberly warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kim smiled and shook her head.

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Bring it on, shrimpy." Rocky shoved her. Kimberly turned and held her fists up to him. Rocky stepped back with his hands up. They both laughed and headed for the ring.

>

>

Tommy tried Kim's cell for the past 6 hours. It was now 7 pm and still no answer. He went by her apartment many times, twice and she was always gone. Finally, he went by again. Kimberly sat in the jacuzzi by the pool.

"Hey, I tried calling you." Kimberly looked up. She drank her water and relaxed back into the water. "Okay. Have you eaten?" Kimberly didn't answer. "Beautiful, what's wrong?" She sighed and got up." She walked pass Tommy with her things and went to her stairwell to her apartment. "Hey, come on! Wait!" Kimberly opened her door, Tommy stopped it before she closed it on him.

"Wait what was it, oh yea, I'll call you when I was done?"

"I did try calling you!"

"4 hours Tommy! It takes 4 hours! What did breakfast turn into lunch and dinner with Joan?"

"What is your problem? I told you.."

"I saw you! I saw you two! She was holding your hand for god's sake! I am no one's fool. And I am tired of falling, Tommy. I am soo tired of falling in and out love with you. I've made some serious mistakes, I get that. But you fucked up big time."

"You were the one I caught kissing and rolling on bed with Justin!"

"He kissed me!"

"I told you he like you, but oh no. 'He's just being helpful, Tommy. He's a great friend, nothing more. He just wants to help me with my music'."

"Don't you dare! One kiss shouldn't mean you go fuck another woman!"

"You are crazy, okay. You broke up with me again, remember. You wanted a break!"

"A break? A break doesn't mean you go off and fuck another woman?"

"I was drunk and hurting."

"And I won't be made into a fool. I know what I saw. I know what should happen now."

"I was being nice, Kim. She took my hand, yes, and I didn't let go. I was comforting her. She is pregnant, Beautiful, and it's all my fault. I told her, I told her what I wanted, who I wanted and she didn't like it. But had to tell her, make her see that I have only loved one person in my life. And I will only love one person. You."

"This is just all wrong. You should be with her. Not me."

"No."

"I am a fool to let you leave her in a time like this. She is pregnant!"

"I will always be there for the baby. For my child, I will be the best father a man can be. But I am meant to be with you. Soulmates, our destinies fly together, remember."

"Who says soulmates always end up together?" She closed the door with tears in her eyes.

>

>

>

>

>

>

the end

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

SIKE! HAHAHAH!

Just playing with ya, don't you just love meee!

On to the real final!

>

>

>

>

>

>

"KIM! KIM!" Tommy pounded on her door. "Please, please, don't do this!" Kimberly leaned up to her door crying on the other side. Tommy hit the door before placing his hands on the door, as he stopped. Tears rolling down his face. He couldn't give up, he knew he couldn't. She was in there, his true love was in there, just a door between them. A door, he knew he could simply break down. Kimberly turned against the door and placed her hands against them. She realized that now, that a barrier, this barrierwould always be there. And nothing was taking it away, not ever. That there was a baby on the way now. A baby. Another life to be born in this world. A baby with another woman. "Kim, please, I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. Tears streaming down her face. "I love you so much." Tommy sighed and pressed his forehead against the door.

"Please, open the door. Please, don't do this to us. I'm sorry, Beautiful! I am sooo sorry! What can I do, what do I say! I...I have never...I am so sorry! I fucked up! I know, but I can't lose you. I don't want to live without you again! I don't know how ever again! We've come too close to lose it all again. It can't end like this, Beautiful. I won't let, you know that. I will fight forever because, because I love you, Beautiful. I will wait forever if I have to. I will wait for you, because you are worth it. You mean so much to me, more than anyone in my life. I will do whatever it takes. And I'll always love you." Tommy sighed and pushed away from her door. "I'll go now. For now. I love you, you hear me. I love you. I love you...I love you.." He went to leave.

"Tommy!" The door opened with Kimberly standing there crying. They looked deep in other's eyes and knew the truth. Tommy hugged her tightly. They kissed as the door closed behind them.

**THE END**

_OOOOOooooooh_

_evil, yes...I am _

_What happens next?_

_Second Part of the Trilogy: "Australia Passion" will come next!_

_Don't worry, much much more to come with this!_

_Thanks everyone! Until next time!_

_Babye!_


End file.
